When I First Saw You
by broadwaybabe1997
Summary: When Joanne met Maureen, sparks flew. is is musical MoJo not movie (I just like their relationship in the musical better) This is my first story so please be kind…R&R! :)
1. Chapter 1

At a small deli on the corner of 7th and 51st, a young lawyer sat and was reading the latest copy of The New Yorker. When she looked up for the first time, she saw a beautiful brunette approaching the counter at which she was seated.

"How may I help you?" asked the man at the counter.

"Could I just have a cup of tea?" replied the brunette.

"That'll be $1.25"

"Here let me get this," said the lawyer.

"Wow thank you so much!" replied the brunette.

"No problem. Don't mind my saying but you're stunning. What's your name?"

"My name is Maureen and thanks, I really appreciate it. And your name is?"

"Joanne and you're welcome. I don't say that often but you really are stunning. Tell me a little bit about yourself Maureen."

"I'm an actress and I'm performing in Cats right now. I understudy and dance, but I have to go on tonight. I'm waiting for the creators to see my true potential as a leading actress. I'm 23 and I live with my boyfriend and some of our friends."

"Oh, a boyfriend? Well that's great. I'd love to see you in it sometime."

"Thanks that means a lot coming from a complete stranger and all," Maureen said as she let out a giggle, "Yeah we've been dating since I moved to the city, but it's getting kind of boring. I'm just tired of the same routine. I could talk about myself for hours, but I want to hear a little bit about you."

"Well I'm a junior partner at a human rights law firm. I'm 26 and I graduated from Harvard Law last year and I broke up with my girlfriend a few months ago and I'm just ready to get back in the game."

"Girlfriend?" Maureen said with a surprised tone.

"Yeah girlfriend, I'm a lesbian."

Maureen was kind of surprised at herself; she never felt this connection with another person before. There was just something about Joanne that just made her feel all tingly and just so open.

"That's awesome. Yeah I've never told this to anyone before but I'm bi. I've never dated a girl before but I'm bi. Anyway, if you don't have any plans tonight, I could set aside a ticket for you. My boyfriend and our friends are going."

"Yeah I don't have anything going on so I guess I'll see you there."

"Oh look at the time. I have to go. My call time is in like five minutes. Ahh I can't wait!"

Maureen hugged Joanne and off she went, with a skip in her step after meeting her "new friend".

"Wow," Joanne thought, "I need to get to know her."


	2. Chapter 2

At 7pm that night, Joanne Jefferson arrived at the theatre. She was nervous but excited to see Maureen. She walked up to ticket booth, hoping that Maureen remembered to reserve the ticket for her.

"Hi I think the actress Maureen has a ticket on hold for Joanne."

"Let me look really quickly," replied the woman at the ticket booth.  
"Okay, take your time."

Joanne didn't mean that though. She really wanted to see Maureen again, and if the ticket wasn't on hold, she'd be crushed.

"Here. Maureen put it on hold as soon as she came in today."

"Thank you very much!" Joanne said in an excited tone.

With that, she quickly walked to her seat. She flipped through the Playbill, searching for Maureen's bio. She found it quickly and read:

"Maureen Johnson (Standby) makes her Broadway debut in Cats. Her regional credits include: The Sound of Music, Grease, West Side Story, Our Town and Romeo and Juliet. She graduated from Pittsburgh Creative and Performing Arts School and occasionally teaches dance."

"Wow", Joanne thought, "She has quite a background. I wonder where she teaches dance."

Soon, the show started and Joanne was enchanted. Maureen was phenomenal and lit up the stage with her talent and poise. As soon as the show was over, Joanne waited by the stage door. A few minutes later, the bubbly brunette walked outside and saw Joanne.

"Joanne! Thank you so much for coming! I'm so happy that you came! What did you think?" Maureen asked with even more spunk than before.

"You were amazing Maureen. You are so talented."

"Thank you that means a lot. Can I get your number so we can hang out soon?"

"Of course", and with that Joanne gave Maureen her phone number. "Call me anytime Maureen. I would love to talk to you more."

"Okay, I will". Maureen squeezed Joanne's hand and it felt like she could never let go.

"Well, I have work in the morning, so I have to go. I can't wait to get to know you better Maureen."

"Same Joanne. See you soon?"

"Of course."

Joanne walked away knowing that she made a new friend. What she didn't know was that they were going to be more than friends.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the next day and Maureen was exhausted. She was glad that she didn't have a show today; maybe she could call Joanne and they could get something to eat. She got out of bed and looked around. No one was there and she decided she should call Joanne. She found the Post-It with Joanne's number and called.

"Hello this is the office of Joanne Jefferson. How may I help you?" asked a perky secretary.

"Hi, can I speak to Joanne? It's her friend, Maureen", Maureen replied timidly.

"Sure, let me get her", responded the secretary.

Maureen waited on the phone for what felt like a century, but it was only a few seconds.

"Good morning Maureen!" exclaimed Joanne.

"Hey, how are you?"

"I'm good. I'm so glad you called me; I loved seeing you in the show last night."

"Thank you, I'm so glad you came. I was wondering do you maybe want to go to lunch today?"

"Sure. How about we go to our little deli where we met?"

"That sounds great. I'll see you at 12?"

"Maureen...it's 12 right now…." Joanne responded with a little giggle in her voice. Little did she know that this ditziness was one of the many reasons why she loved Maureen.

"Oh", giggled Maureen, "how about 1?"

"That's great! See you then"

"Bye Joanne", replied Maureen.

With that, Maureen quickly got dressed. She wore a tank with leather pants, feeling extra sexy today. She ran out of the loft and nearly sprinted to the subway station. She had butterflies in the stomach the whole way there.

When she got off the subway she skipped up the stairs and ran to the deli. She saw Joanne in the window and felt like throwing up because she was so nervous.

She walked in with a new air of confidence. Joanne quickly got up and felt equally as nervous as Maureen.

"Hey Maureen", Joanne said as she embraced Maureen. Their embrace went on for longer than a normal hug, but neither seemed to want to let go.

Finally, Joanne let go and the two women sat down.

"You were wonderful last night, Maureen. I really enjoyed your performance. You are so talented".

"Thanks Joanne. Yeah, I've been performing for forever. I'm planning a protest piece actually", Maureen said. She never felt this much attention in months.

"A protest piece? Interesting, can you tell me more?"  
"Sure! Our ex-roommate Benny got married to this rich bitch and sold us all out. He's planning to turn where we live into a fucking cyber cafe! Like can you believe that shit head?" Maureen said passionately. Joanne seemed a little surprised at Maureen's passion, and Maureen noticed this.

"Oh I'm sorry, I get really passionate about stuff", Maureen said apologetically. She hoped that she didn't mess this up.

"No it's cute. Tell me more."

Maureen told her everything about her life, and Joanne was enchanted. She never felt this connection with another person before.

"So tell me about your boyfriend", Joanne wasn't sure she should ask this, but she needed to know how far this would go.

"Well like 5 years ago I moved to the city just to get away from my parents. I wanted to be on Broadway so badly and I just wanted to be on my own. One night, I was at this bar and I had been drinking and I was dancing and this creep stuck this camera in my face and I was like what the fuck but he wouldn't stop and I didn't even care. He was really nice, and he gave me the attention I had been craving my whole life. My parents didn't care about me that much; all they would do would go to society parties and leave me alone. Mark took care of me for four years and he had fun. He gave me this attention and it was like I was his star. But then our roommate and his best friend Roger got AIDS and his girlfriend died from it too and his attention wasn't on me anymore. I have never felt more alone," replied Maureen with a small quiver in her voice. Joanne began to rub her back, and the sexual tension rose.

"I'm sorry Maureen. If you were my girlfriend, things would be different. You'd be first forever and always," Joanne said not realizing how forward she was, but Maureen didn't care. She now saw in Joanne what Joanne saw in Maureen and she wanted more.

"Thanks, I've never been this open with anyone like this before."

"Do you maybe want to go for a walk, Maureen? We could find some place more private just to talk?"

Joanne knew that they weren't only going to talk. She knew that they were going to do more, and Maureen did too.

"Sure, that's fun", replied Maureen and with that, Joanne paid the bill and grabbed Maureen's hand and off they went for some adventures of their own.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Sorry this has been forever! School has just been crazy busy and I haven't really been inspired. Here it is though. I know Maureen may seem OOC at the beginning, but I think she gets back to normalish towards the end. One more part left I think! R&R please! BTW, I don't own RENT unfortunately**

After walking the several blocks from the restaurant to Joanne's apartment, the women were feeling a bit awkward. Should Joanne ask Maureen to join her? Maureen had a boyfriend, but she had already said yes to lunch.

"Would you like to come up to my apartment?" asked Joanne.

"Sure", Maureen said as she grabbed onto Joanne's hand.

Joanne was surprised at this interaction. Something about their hand holding felt natural. Their fingers interconnected, thus forever interconnecting their lives. When they finally climbed up to Joanne's apartment, Maureen felt a rush of butterflies in her stomach. Should she do this? She'd never been with a girl completely sober like this.

"Well here's my apartment", said Joanne as she let go of Maureen's hand to get her keys. She nervously rattled through her purse to find the keys. Why was she so nervous? She had taken girls home before. She had even had one or two one night stands. This was different though.

As Joanne opened the door, Maureen was shocked to find how nice the apartment was. It had been decorated quite nicely and was much different than the loft.

"Make yourself at home", Joanne said. "Would you like something to drink? I have wine or beer."

"Umm could I have a beer please?" Maureen responded as she made herself comfortable on the couch. She looked around and began to observe everything; she noticed the framed high school, college and law school diplomas, the pictures Joanne had with famous dignitaries that Maureen loathed, and on the coffee table, she noticed the Playbill from when she was in Cats. When she looked closer, she noticed that the page where her headshot was on was opened. "Wow", Maureen thought, "has she really been thinking about me?"

Joanne came back a few minutes later and saw how gorgeous the brunette looked. She sat down and gave a beer to Maureen.

"Thank you so much!" Maureen exclaimed as she chugged the beer. "So I saw that you were looking at my headshot…"

"Yeah I was! This might sound creepy but I can't stop looking at it. You are so pretty. You're more than pretty though. You're stunning. I can't keep my eyes off of you."

"Are you serious? You really think so?"

"Think so?! I know so. Your eyes are piercing. Your smile makes me smile instantly. Your laughter is contagious. I just want to run my fingers through your hair", Joanne said as she blushed and began to run her fingers through Maureen's curly, brown hair.

Maureen began to purr like a kitten, but was ready to pounce on her like a tiger.

"Is that all?" Maureen said sensually.

"Well, when I'm not looking at your face, I look at your tits. And then at your ass. You have a very nice ass." Joanne said as she began to rub her hand on Maureen's thighs.

Even though Joanne was a woman, when guys said this, Maureen knew what to do next. She began to make out with the lawyer. Their kiss felt like fireworks, like peanut butter meeting the jelly or peas and carrots...it just felt right. Kissing led to more and soon both girls were naked in Joanne's bed. Maureen may not have been a virgin but Joanne was taking her straight identity.


End file.
